


A Little Grease Never Hurt

by StephHoechlin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Grease - Freeform, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Top Daryl Dixon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: A little grease never hurt anyone.





	A Little Grease Never Hurt

Everything at the prison was relatively quiet today, leaving you to wander around in a bid to find something to do; everyone either doing their own tasks or relaxing in the rare down time. Spying your friend Daryl quite some ways away from everyone else you began making your way over to him, running your gaze over his oil smeared arms when you became closer; making your approach known so as not to startle him.

“Need any help?” you asked, seeing his blue eyes glance at you over the bike.

“Nah.”

“Want some company then?” A smile graced your lips as you saw him indicate with his head for you to sit, placing yourself on the ground a couple feet away so you wouldn’t get in the man’s way; leaning back on your hands with your legs stretched out in front of you. “I haven’t seen you all day. You’ve been hiding yourself back here.”

“You found me.”

“Don’t get smart with me, Dixon.” You remarked, catching the brief smirk that quirked his lips; continuing to do whatever with the motorcycle. “Daryl.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you had any water today?”

“In a bit.” Your eyes rolled and you stood back up on your feet, feeling his large hand wrap around your calf before you could pass him; looking down and seeing the grease now marring your skin. “Where ya goin’? Just got here.”

“Getting you something to drink because you can’t look after yourself.” You laughed lightly, reaching down and running the tips of your fingers through his scruffy hair once he’d released you. “Back in a minute. Don’t miss me too much.”

“Too late.” You smiled as you walked away; you and Daryl were close friends in the group, he only really ever jokes with you; you made him feel comfortable about himself. It didn’t take you long to retrieve a bottle of water from a recent supply run, heading back out and finding the redneck exactly where you’d left him. 

“Here you go, handsome.” He huffed out a quiet chuckle and took the water bottle from your outstretched hand once you were close enough to him, watching as he downed a little over half of the bottle; shaking your head with a tiny smile as you sat down once more.

“Thanks.” You hummed in acknowledgement and watched as he returned to his task, stretching your legs out to soak up the sun; only just noticing him glancing over at you every now and then, jumping when he wiped his hand across your leg and smeared motor oil on you.

“Daryl!” you exclaimed, hearing him chuckle as you landed a kick to his thigh; prompting him to grab your ankle and yank you closer to where he was knelt, your tank top riding up as a result and exposing your stomach. “No!” you squeaked, squirming as he began tickling you; trying to grab his hands to get him to stop. “Daryl!”

“A little grease won’t hurt, (y/n).”

“I don’t care about the damn grease. Stop tickling me!” Getting one of his thighs between yours you rolled and landed him on his back; his hands curled around either side of your waist while yours were pressed flat against his chest. Right as you were going to open your mouth to speak he pulled his leg up and rammed it roughly onto your jean-covered core, surprising you and causing your thigh muscles to clench in response; Daryl watching closely for your reaction. “Y-you just…”

“Don’t want me to do that?”

“…don’t mind it.” Your breath hitched as he shifted his thigh; the rubbing action causing friction on your clit beneath your shorts and panties. 

“What about that?”

“Are you trying to turn me on?”

“You want me to?” he asked, arching an eyebrow as he stared up at you; eyes briefly flicking down to your mouth when you chewed on your bottom lip. “Been tryna find a way to tell ya…”

“Yeah, I like you too.” You breathed, causing a look of surprise to flicker across his face before a smile played on his lips; moving his thigh again. “Yeah I want you to turn me on.”

“Good.” He grunted, dropping his leg flat and replacing it with one of his hands; causing your cheeks to flush as you quickly looked around.

“Here?”

“Why not?”

“Someone could walk round and see.” He simply smirked and rubbed harder, eliciting a breathy moan from you before you held onto the front of his shirt as you found yourself on your back; your legs now either side of his waist, both of you partially hidden by his bike. Your body made the decision for you as you arched closer to him, grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him down to kiss him; feeling his hand unbutton and unzip your denim shorts. “Yeah, we’re doing it here.” You muttered against his lips, releasing his face as he smiled and reaching your hands down to work on his belt.

“Hips up.” Via his instruction you lifted your ass and hips up off the ground, allowing him to tug your shorts and panties down your legs; gazing down at you as he made room for himself between them once more. “Spend more time on you when I’m clean.” He mumbled, unbuckling his belt and pulling himself free; seeing that he was already hard. “Been wantin’ to do this for a while.”

“Then hurry up and get inside me.” You moaned, digging your heels into his back to lower him onto you; soon feeling his hard member pushing into you which had your teeth latching on to your bottom lip. “Please move.” You pleaded, making him more than happy to comply as he began thrusting; arms braced either side of you to prevent his weight crushing you. The groan that he emitted had you clutching him tighter, driving him deeper into you which had your toes curling at the feeling; moaning his name. “Daryl.”

“Love that sound.” He grunted, pounding into you and causing your body to jerk at each thrust; slipping your hands under his shirt and raking your nails down his chest, smiling as the action caused his muscles to tense and shudder. He took one of your hands from his chest and shoved it between your conjoined bodies, jumping when your fingers made contact with your clit. “Make yourself cum.” You moaned and began rubbing your clit; a warm feeling building up in your abdomen as you stoked yourself faster.

“Daryl, don’t stop!” you gasped, beginning to contract around him which had the man groaning; screwing your eyes shut as you teetered over the edge of your orgasm. Your body jerked and you fisted both hands in the front of his shirt as you climaxed, biting your lip hard to stay relatively quiet; your walls clamping down on him and soon having him release in you with a deep groan. 

“I like ya.” He grumbled, lowering himself and burying his face in the side of your neck; your arms and legs wrapping around him as both of you were breathing heavily after your orgasms. “I’ll spend more time on you next time.”

“Hmm?” you hummed, brushing your fingers through his hair and squirming under him as his teeth bit gently on the curve of your neck.

“My hands are covered in grease.”

“If you’re not busy you can wash up now and I’ll meet you in my cell.”

“You’re covered as well.”

“Then we wash up together and hope we make it up to my cell.” You felt his lips curve upwards against your skin; hands grasping your waist as he pulled himself away from you, releasing a breathy moan as his softening member left your body.

“Get ya shorts back on.” He growled, tucking himself away as you hurriedly pulled the clothing back on; not having time to do them up before Daryl grabbed your hands and yanked you up onto your feet, keeping a hold of one of your hands as both of you ran into the prison towards the shower room; a smile gracing your lips at the sudden turn of events.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and have enjoyed some Daryl smut!


End file.
